


Nick & Jess fanvids

by CTippy



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Ness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A collection of all my Nick & Jess videos so far. They are pretty old actually, but I thought someone might like to watch them in honour of the good ol' times. :)





	

Bonus:

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)


End file.
